


Love Is All Around

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Lydia is crazy, M/M, Studen Magnus, Student Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Robert tries to interfere in Alec's personal life but he's not having any of it.





	Love Is All Around

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated Mature for language.

Alec and Magnus have been dating for a year and a half and are totally in love. They are the hot couple of their college, everyone wants what they have. Their strong in every sense of the word, they don't have any secrets and they tell each other everything.

When Alec and Magnus first started dating, Alec was so far in the closest that he got lost trying to find his way out. That was until he met Magnus, up until then he never found a reason to tell his family, yeah he hooked up with guys but none of them made him comfortable enough to tell the world his secret so he kept himself hidden.

Then he literally ran into Magnus when he was leaving the library one day and they hit off immediately.  Their relationship moved fast, it was like they had known each other their whole lives. After three months of secretly dating Alec finally came out. He told his siblings first which they basically already knew but were proud of him none the less. Then came the bigs dogs, his parents, he had told them one night at dinner and they didn't react the way Alec thought they would in fact they didn't react at all.

Alec thought that they just needed time to get use to it and after a little while he introduced Magnus to them. They welcomed him with open arms and Alec was happy that everyone who he cared about knew that he was gay and in a loving relationship. But that all ended one fall day when he and father business partner bitch of a daughter Lydia Branwell was summoned to their offices.

Alec and Magnus were walking hand and hand out of the science building when they were approached by Lydia and they both rolled their eyes. She was like an annoying itch that just wouldn't go away. She would constantly try to hang all over Alec and every time he would push her off and tell her not to do it again but she still did it every single time. That was until Izzy told her that if she didn't stop groping her brother that she would break every single bone in both her hands and that was the end of that but it didn't stop her from constantly calling or looking at Alec with heart eyes.

“Alexander…’

Alec snapped, “Lydia stop fucking calling me that and I mean it.”

“Magnus does,” as Lydia rolled her eyes.

“That's because he's my boyfriend and is the only one allowed to call me that, now what do you want, your face is ruining my perfect day.” He knew that what he said was mean but after politely turning her down each time he had had enough.

She groaned and crossed her hands over her chest, “fine our fathers want us at their office right away.”

This can't be good, “alright,” he turned to Magnus “why don't you come with me and we can get lunch afterwards?”

Before Magnus could respond, Lydia spoke up, “they said just us and no one else.” Lydia then grabbed Alec's arm and tried to forcefully pull him away but he was stronger and pulled out from her grip which caused her to fall down. “What the hell Alec.”

“Lydia, how many times to I have to fucking tell you, don't touch me.” He grabbed Magnus’ hand and they smiled at each other and walked towards Alec's car. “Sorry about that babe, Im this close to putting a restraining order on her. This whole act is getting annoying and not to mention desperate.”

Magnus caressed his cheek, “it's ok darling, let's just go see what your father wants and then we can get that lunch and continue our perfect day.”

Alec looked at him with such adoration, “god, I love you,” and smashed their lips together but was taken out of the moment by someone clearing their throat. When Alec looked over it was Lydia looking at them with a death glare. Alec groaned and rolled his eyes and walk to his car with Magnus. Lydia try to push Magnus out of the way so she could sit upfront and Magnus looked at Alec and then looked at Lydia, “well she's persistent you gotta give her that.”

Alec was now yelling, “Lydia go away and find your own damn ride there.”

Lydia groaned and stomped off and Alec and Magnus set off to his fathers office. They got there in thirty minutes with Lydia arriving right after them. They told the receptionist that they had a meeting and they sat and waited for their fathers to come get them.

Alec had his head leaning on Magnus’ shoulder when Robert came out to get them. Robert glared at Magnus which didn't go unnoticed by Alec. Alec turned to Magnus, “wait here let me go see what the problem is.” Magnus nodded his head and kissed Alec all the while Robert continued to give Magnus the death glare.

Alec and Lydia followed Robert into his office where Mr. Branwell was waiting. Alec shook his hand while Lydia put her innoncent act on in front of everyone which caused Alec to roll his eyes.

Alec spoke first, “dad what is this for?”

“I'll get straight to the point, we've had a little bit of a hardship here in the past few months but we're finally getting back on our feet. But it hasn't stopped the vultures from swarming so as a show to the world that Lightwood and Branwell are still going strong you and Lydia will be married in two months time.”

Alec laughed a little sarcastic laugh and saw Lydia out of the corner of his eye smiling a manic smile. “Like hell I will.” Alec saw Lydia's smile fall, Alec had never stood up to his father, always doing what he was told but this was too far. “In case you haven't noticed IM GAY AND IN A HAPPY RELATIONSHIP.”

Robert was laughing at this point which only angered Alec further, “Alec, I've haven't said a word about this phase of yours up until now but it's time to get serious.”

Alec stalked over to his father and spoke in a calm voice but was laced with anger, “now listen here Robert, it's not a phase, I'm in love with Magnus and even if I wasn't gay I would never marry Lydia, she's a psychotic bitch.”

Mr. Branwell who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up, “you watch you tongue young man.”

Alec chuckled and turned to his father to speak once more but his father interrupted before he could, “you act like you have a choice, this isn't an option, it's an order.”

Alec laughed, “that's where your wrong Robert, I've been quiet for too long and have been doing what you have ordered me to do for too long. I've endured Lydias sexual harassment time after time out of respect to you and your business but I will no longer endure your hate. I'm gay, this is me and if you can't accept that then your no longer allowed into my life. Goodbye Robert.”

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, if you walk out that door, you are no longer welcomed anywhere near your mother or Max. I will not have you ruining the Lightwood name. And you can find another way to pay for your college.”

Alec turned around, “don't make threats you ass can't cash Robert. Because I dare you to try to keep me away from my family. All it takes is one word from me about who the great Robert Lightwood truely is. Because if it's one thing that people hate more then a pompous asshole is a bigoted pompous asshole.”

Alec turned to Mr. Branwell, “and you keep your psychotic daughter away from me and my boyfriend or I'll drag your ass down with good ole Robert over there.”

And with that Alec walked out the door to a smiling Magnus, he noticed his father followed him out so Alec smashed their lips together and had a hot makeout session right their in front of everyone and they walked out together with a smile on their faces.

Once they got in the car Alec let out a huge breath and turned to Magnus, “I guess you heard everything.”

Magnus smiled, “I did, it got pretty loud but I'm very proud of you.” Magnus gave Alec a light kiss on the cheek.

Alec sighed, “do you mind if we just go home. That took a lot out of me and maybe we can order some takeout and watch a movie.”

Magnus smiles, “I think that's a great idea. And maybe I can help you relieve some of that stress your holding," as Magnus wiggled his eyebrows.

Alec laughed, “sounds like the perfect plan.”

Lydia never went near Alec or Magnus ever again.


End file.
